<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion (Zutara Week Day 1) by pushingviolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539244">Reunion (Zutara Week Day 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingviolets/pseuds/pushingviolets'>pushingviolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage, Old Married Couple, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Zutara Week, Zutara baby - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingviolets/pseuds/pushingviolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade apart, Zuko and Katara are reunited again in spirit. </p><p> </p><p>It's happy and sweet I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion (Zutara Week Day 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara stared down at her wrinkled hands folded against the red silk sheets draped over her lap. The aging waterbender was laid in the royal quarters of the Fire Nation’s palace surrounded by soft flames and blue and gold eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, are you warm enough?” The tall woman parallel to Katara asked softly, placing a feather-light touch on her forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kya, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katara thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My daughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya’s long black hair hung in her eyes as she leaned down to place a kiss on her mother’s cheek. Her golden eyes glowed in the candlelight, and she strengthened the small fire in the hearth with her bending. Katara felt a surge of pride at her family and felt comfortable knowing she would be leaving them in the capable hands of her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fire Lord Kya, first of her name.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katara’s eyes misted at the memory of her coronation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko would’ve been so proud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara felt her heart lurch weakly in her chest and sensed her approach to the spirit world. “Kya,” she croaked, “hold my hand, dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waterbender felt her daughter clutch her hand tightly. The solid weight of their joined hands filled the aging mother with warmth; she would soon be with her husband. She could sense his presence, waiting just over the threshold for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kya’s golden eyes brimmed with tears as she grasped her mother’s hands to her lips, whispering a prayer against her tanned fingers. With a light squeeze, Katara exhaled her last breath and slipped into the world of the spirits.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes opened wide with a gasp. Immediately, Katara felt physically and emotionally lighter. Her old knees had regained their strength, her skin had smoothed, and the deep feeling of youth pumped through her veins. She absorbed her surroundings; a beautiful field clouded over with steam. The light was soft from the sky, and the smell of rain engulfed the air. Instinctually, she began to move towards the center of the hazy meadow before her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she moved towards the fog, a tall figure emerged from the horizon. Dripping in authority and a sense of regality, the figure matched her pace and made its way towards her. Katara’s heart began to beat erratically against her ribs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waterbender swiped the tears from her eyes and began to sprint. The figure had come closer, and she just made out the mop of black hair, the scarred cheek, the golden eyes, the nervous smile. He came towards her just as fast, running to each other with immense jubilation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Katara cried for him, laughing joyously as she ran through the long grasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katara!” He scooped her up into his arms, swinging her around by her waist, “Katara, I’ve waited so long, I’ve missed you so much. I- I’ve watched you, you did so well. Kya is so wonderful, so amazing. I’m so proud, Katara.” His words spilled from his lips as he peppered her face with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just like you, Zuko. She’s so strong, such a good leader, a carbon copy of her father.” Katara buried her face into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could’ve stayed longer, I wish I could’ve seen her coronation,” He whispered into her hair, caressing her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were always there. We always felt protected,” Katara kissed him deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood for a moment, locked in each other’s arms, and taking their fill of each other; two pieces of the same soul connected again in a tidal wave of adoration and devotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled from her slightly and smiled serenely, “Shall we take a walk? I know several people who would like to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara’s eyes sparkled in the misty light, “Would you bring me by the gardens first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped a long arm around her waist, “Of course, we can visit the turtleducks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two curled around each other and stepped through the white-gold light, content to be reunited in spirit for eternity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made her Fire Lord Kya instead of Fire Lady Kya on purpose. I feel like she would demand the same treatment as her father, including title. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>